Whoa, Baby
Whoa, Baby is the 75th episode of the series and the 21st episode of the third season. It aired on March 16, 2008, in Canada on Teletoon and remains unaired in the United States. Jen is sick of putting up with her younger stepbrothers, but her mother has some bad news from her perspective: she's having a baby with Mr. Garcia. Meanwhile, Caitlin gets a water bra to attract a guy, and Jonesy gets the inspiration from this to start a business selling breast enhancements. While his friends engage in worries about babies and breasts, Jude begins collecting aluminum so that he can turn it into a skateboard. Plot Main Plot Jen is sleeping soundly on the couch when she is rudely awakened by a pea getting stuck up her nose. The proximate cause of this awakening is Diego and Robbie, who have in addition to sticking peas up her nose also drawn on her face and wafted a dirty sweat sock around her. Jen is peeved at her stepbrothers, and begins to chase them around–until she spots Robbie threatening to spill a glass of orange juice all over her take-home exam. Jen tries to get him to stop, but when Robbie does so anyway she begins chasing her stepbrothers again until she trips and falls on the ground face-first, at which point she begins crying in frustration and pain. When Jen arrives at the Big Squeeze to start her day, she still hasn't gotten all of the marker off of her face, and so looks like she has a bad case of peachfuzz. While all of her friends see her as needing to get a wax, Jonesy recognizes the handiwork of his little brothers, and mentions to Jen that he bumped into her mother, who is coming by to take her on a shopping trip. Jen is happy to hear that her mother cares about her feelings, and then goes to work to wait for the mother-daughter day to commence. Later, Emma takes Jen to the Soft Rock Café. There, Jen vents about how the boys in her family have been driving her nuts, and about how she'd hate it if any more boys enter her life. After this, the duo go to Albatross & Finch, and Emma buys her daughter two tops. This excursion cheers Jen up, and when she meets her friends again at the Big Squeeze and happily spends some time chatting with them until Robbie lets slip that Emma is having a baby. Jen is shocked to hear this, and when she confronts her mother Emma confirms that Robbie was telling the truth. Jen is amazed by this news, and even more astounded when it turns out that all of her friends knew already; however, soon she turns her attention to the important issue of whether the baby will be a boy or a girl. Since her mother won't be having an ultrasound until the next day, she decides to find out by putting Emma through several tests that will supposedly show whether Emma is having a boy or a girl. These tests are completely unscientific, but they narrowly show that Emma will be giving Jen another little brother. However, Jen holds out hope for the ultrasound to show a girl, and her dreams are realized when it comes out showing exactly that. Upon hearing this, Jen is thrilled, as she knows that she won't be dealing with yet another brother, and even Jonesy is somewhat happy as he's glad to have another sibling on the way. Sub-Plot One: The Jugs Caitlin has another new crush: a guy named Sawyer. Sawyer has a girlfriend; however, the main difference between Caitlin and Sawyer's girl is that his girlfriend has rather large breasts. When Jonesy points this out to Caitlin, Caitlin is disappointed, especially when Jonesy confirms that boobs are indeed important to guys. Soon, though, Caitlin decides that she has to do something about it, and she drags Nikki off to help her shop for bras. At Not Quite Naked, Caitlin looks through several bras before eventually selecting a water bra. While there, though, they spot Jen's mom shopping for bras before her afternoon with Jen and overhear Emma asking about maternity bras. This shocks them, and when Jonesy arrives at the table and compliments Caitlin's new breasts they ask him whether Jen's mom is pregnant. Jonesy confirms that this is true and that Emma has been keeping it a secret from Jen so that Jen doesn't freak out and is planning to tell Jen today. Soon, though, Caitlin's focus turns back to Sawyer's girlfriend and Jonesy's focus turns back to Caitlin's chest–until he hears that the bra cost Caitlin forty-five dollars. This news snaps Jonesy out of his trance, and he realizes that he could make a fair amount of money selling pre-stuffed bras to insecure girls. In order to do this, he drags Wyatt off with him to Not Quite Naked, where they select a multitude of bras and stuff the pockets with water balloons. Jonesy then proceeds to set up a stand and advertise his wares. While he initially gets laughed at, in part because he models the bras on himself, he eventually does manage to snag some customers. Caitlin also decides to take Jonesy's up on his offer and purchases one of his bras due to the fact that Sawyer is not noticing her with her rationally-sized breasts. While Caitlin's balloons look noticeably fake, she does manage to catch Sawyer's attention–until one of the balloons springs a leak, drowning Sawyer and revealing her deceit. Unfortunately for Jonesy, the same thing has happened with several other women around the mall, and they angrily demand refunds. Jonesy refuses to give them satisfaction, though, so the girls throw their remaining water balloons at him. However, Jonesy is alright with this as he's getting a new baby sister and he still has a wonderful girlfriend. Sub-Plot Two: The Cans Jude has found out that Shawn White, in order to encourage recycling, is going to give away a free aluminum skateboard to anybody who collects enough aluminum cans to make the board. Naturally, he wants a piece of the action, and he begins a quest to get as many cans as humanly possible. He starts by taking cans from his friends after they finish, but soon moves on to taking unfinished sodas that people have set down and drinking them, and from there to rooting through wastebaskets for cans. When he spots Julie's braces, Jude thinks he's found a plausible shortcut, but Julie refuses to help him with his quest. Eventually, though, Jude hits on a solution, and grabs a bunch of cans that night when he goes down to a university dorm and takes all the cans they've thrown out. Soon, Jude has enough cans to get his new skateboard, and he happily does so. Quotes *'Jen:' Robbie, that is my take-home exam. Robbie: Oh. Well, in that case... (He puts the exam down and pours orange juice over it.) Oops. (He and Diego laugh.) Jen: Robbie! Robbie: (still chuckling) It was an accident! Just tell your teacher the dog ate it! Jen: "We don't have a dog! Diego: Looked in the mirror lately? Woof! Woof! *'Caitlin:' Are boobs really that important? Jonesy: Yes. Caitlin: Boobs are one thing I don't have a whole lot of. Nikki: Don't listen to Jonesy, Caitlin. Brains are one thing he doesn't have a whole lot of. *'Nikki:' (helping Caitlin shop for bras) Nah. Too pointy. (Next bra.) Too round. (One with spikes.) Whoa! Scary. (A really tight one.) I think that one's trying to kill you. (One with immense padding.) Gah! Way too big. *'Jude:' (catching Caitlin's soda can) Nice, bra! Caitlin: You like it? Thanks, Jude! Nikki: Caitlin, I can hear your chest. *'Nikki:' Is Jen's mom pregnant? Jonesy: What? Huh? I didn't say anything, I swear! Nikki: So she IS pregnant! Caitlin: But...how? Jude: Well, I think Jen's mom and Jonesy's dad must have...done it. Caitlin: Ew! Nikki: Gross! Jonesy: (sarcastic) Ah! Thanks, Jude! *'Jen:' I hate having boys in the house! If there were any more boys in my life, I think I would die! (Emma looks away uncomfortably.) I'm sorry. Was there something you wanted to talk to me about? Emma: Uh, ah...nother time, honey. *'Nikki:' (to Jonesy) If you don't stop staring at Caitlin's binoculars, you're going to have to deal with me. *'Jen:' It was so much fun having her all to myself. Jude: You mean, all to your''selves. You, your mom, and the ba– '''Caitlin:' –the best stores in the mall! Jude: (realizing) Uh, I think I see an empty pop can! Later! (He runs off.) *'Jen:' I hate being stuck with stepbrothers! Why did I have to have three? Robbie: Wait until your mother has the baby! Then there'll be fo– (Nikki slaps her hand over Robbie's mouth, but the news has sunk in.) Jude: (returning) I just scored five more cans, which means I've got– (counting) ...seventeen! (He notices the awkward silence.) Jen: (slowly) "My mom...is having...a baby!?!?! *'Jen:' Unbelievable! I thought you just gained a bit of weight! How did this happen! Jude: Well, I think your mom and Jonesy's dad– (Wyatt kicks him in his shin and Nikki elbows him in the head.) Aah-how-how!!! *'Jonesy:' Hey, if it weren't for the Jonesmiester DNA, you wouldn't have such a great boyfriend. Nikki: Yeah, a boyfriend about to market breast enhancements to unsuspecting women. *'Wyatt:' Bras? I'll help. (Nikki raises an eyebrow.) That didn't come out right. *'Wyatt:' (helping Jonesy shop for bras) Too pointy. (Next bra.) Too round. (One with spikes.) Whoa! Scary. Jonesy: (in the really tight bra) Ahh! Whoa! Get this off get it off!!! (He falls over.) Trivia *Jonesy's job: water bra salesman (dubbed "Jonesy's Jugs") Reason for firing: None. As he was self-employed, he could not be fired. What happened was his business failed when the products broke while in use, resulting in MANY angry female customers demanding refunds and him getting pelted by water balloons. *In the latter part of the episode, Jonesy resembles Uncle Rico from Napoleon Dynamite, especially in his attempts to sell his water bras, which he calls breast enhancements. (In the movie, Uncle Rico sold actual breast enhancements.) *The long line that Caitlin has to serve at the end of the second scene forms in only a few seconds, as it wasn't there when Jen was seated at that end of the table, but it was there shortly after Jen moved over to talk to Jonesy. *One of the Spa Ladies makes a cameo in this episode. *The restaurant Jen and her mom are seen going to is the Soft Rock Café. *Jonesy says that the Garcia lineage runs strongly to boys. However, the Masterson lineage had produced only girls. Overall, Mr. Garcia had produced three boys and no girls, but Emma Masterson had produced two girls and no boys in the form of Courtney and Jen. *Jonesy is seen selling at least two bras to a girl near the start of his scam, as one of them hands over enough money for two. *In one scene, a character that looks like Mike Dent is seen skating past Jude, saying that Shawn White rules. *The episode was banned in the United States due to suggestive themes. Gallery Jenasleep.png|Jen pranked in her sleep. Emmacomforting.png|Jen's mom, Emma Masterson, consoling her daughter upon her finding out (the wrong way) that her mom's having a baby. Shopping for Bras.png|Jonesy and Wyatt shopping for bras. Sawyer.png|Caitlin talking to Sawyer. Balloon Leak.png|Caitlin's water balloon starts leaking. Jude's New Skateboard.png|Jude holding his new skateboard. jonesy.png|Jonesy receiving justice. Video Category:Season 3 Category:Episodes Unaired in the US Category:Videos